You Are What You Love
by Burn Down The Disco
Summary: I have no idea how to summarize this story.. please read it though. Sean must face both the Es he lovesloved. oneshot


A/N I miss Sean. This has spoilers from some of the Degrassi minis, so beware.

* * *

All around the party was pulsing away. Drunk kids, sober kids, passed out kids, dancing kids, kids getting some, kids looking to get some, but not the kid that Sean was looking for. The kid he was looking for was not a kid. It was a girl who he still loved that started with an E. But where was she? "Sean Cameron!" He turned around. It was Manny, who looked kinda skanky. 

"Hey Manuela," he said jokingly.

" I have someone who wants to seee youu," she slurred. Sean could tell she was quite drunk as she stumbled through the party, leading Sean to a pretty deserted room. There in a corner, sitting on a couch, was one of the Es that he totally did not want to see right now. Someone that he had made a big mistake in loving. She sat primping, pushing around her hair, adjusting her top and finally, after she spotted him, took a gigantic gulp out of a bottle that was right next to her.

"Hey Sean." She was trying too hard to sound sexy and not completely smashed.

"Hey, E-"

"Don't say anything." She held her finger to his lips. "When you left… You were a pooop heeeaadd…" She started giggling uncontrollably as Sean guided her down to the couch.

"Never could hold your booze…" He sighed helping her stretch out on the couch. As he did this, he noticed how she was dressed. Like a hooker as it were. A teeny mini-skirt and an even smaller top. He pulled a blanket over her. Sean had never seen her like this, had never wanted to see her like this and never thought he would see her like this.

"I jush wanted to shay… I lofe you Shaaaawwnn." She sighed as she closed her eyes. "SHHH… I'm trying to sleep." He smiled at her.

"Well," a voice said behind him, "This is quite expected."

"El!" he jumped up fast enough to see her retreating back.

Sean wove through the sea of people towards Ellie. It was like everyone in the entire party had decided that right now was the perfect moment to become like rocks and not move at all. He followed her down the steps, down the walkway and onto the street until they were standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac, always at least 3 feet behind her.

"I know you want answers," he said softly, catching Ellie by the arm. She whipped around and wrenched her arm free of his grasp.

"Okay, how 'bout we start with this one. What the hell are you doing back here?"

"What am I dong here? I'm making up excuses to see you." Sean dug his hands into his pockets and turned away.

"Very cute Romeo," Ellie scoffed, " Number Two, what were you doing with that STD ridden SKANK?" Sean felt his fists ball up, but instead he just turned away.

"You don't have any right to call her that."

" And you didn't have any right to break my heart." Tears were running down her face. Cutting through the layers of eyeliner and mascara that surrounded her eyes, forming tiny canals of gray. She grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him around to face her. He shivered as he looked in her eyes.

Ellie pulled down his trademark undershirt and stared at the tattoo emblazoned on his chest. "So its true," she choked, rubbing away her tears.

"El, when I got this-"

"I know, when you got this you were in love with her." She traced the letters with her finger, pressing harder with every loop of the letters. "How fitting…that every time we kissed… she was always really in your heart…" She slowly backed away, until only the tips of her fingers where touching Sean's chest and she pushed him. Caught off guard, Sean stumbled backwards and onto the pavement until he was lying totally flat on his back. He could see a pair off boots walk off towards a car, open the door, and start up the car.

Tears in her eyes, Ellie pulled out of the cul-de-sac, leaving her supposedly still on the ground ex behind. Suddenly, in the white beams of the headlights was a figure. She jerked the car to a stop, inches from who over was in front of her. The figure now moved towards the driver's side and before Ellie could hit auto-lock, had opened the door. It was Sean who was pulling her out of the car and towards him.

"I don't care, if you hate me," he said catching his breath (he had ran to catch up with the speeding car), "Because I definitely love you." Placing one hand over the tattoo and using the other one to guide Ellie's hand over his heart, he leaned in very close to Ellie, letting her make the final, gigantic, decision.

"_But you are what you love_

_And not what loves you back_

_That's why I'm here on your doorstep_

_Pleading for you to take me back"_

** - You Are What You Love- Jenny Lewis**


End file.
